How A 5 Year Old Proposes
by LittleMissKlainer
Summary: Proposing to your boyfriend isn't the easiest thing in the world. But it can't be that hard if even a 20 year old man who's practically 5 years old can do it! ONE-SHOT


**Good morning (Or afternon, or night) fellow fangirls! This is a one-shot of how Blaine proposes to Kurt. And no, they aren't 5 or 6, Kurt's 21 and Blaine's 20. The reason why it says a 5½ year old proposes, is because Blaine proposes to Kurt in a 5 year old way. Well not really, but I guess it'll make more sense during the story. **

**This story is based of the story called ****_Can I Have A Quarter? _****written by ****_Nine of Hearts._**

* * *

20 year old Blaine Devon Anderson frantically paced back and forth. This was probably the most nerve-wracking thing he had ever done in his entire life. Even more nerve-wracking than the time when he was 6 and Cooper made him sing in front of their entire neighborhood.

His friend, Finn Hudson, frowned at him as he watched him pace back and forth. "Dude."

Blaine didn't hear him though, he was deep in thought. They weren't good thoughts though.

"What if he says no?" He fretted. "What if he hates the ring? Oh my god, what if he thinks the ring is too cheap?!"

"Too cheap?" Mike repeated in disbelief. "Like anyone in the entire world would ever think that the ring you bought was 'too cheap. It was a personally designed ring that cost you 5 thousand dollars!"

Sam and Finn agreed with him.

"Kurt would never think that you're too cheap, Blaine. Remember when you made him the gum wrapper ring? That was _way _cheaper than this ring and he loved it. " Artie pointed out.

Blaine stopped pacing for a moment and smiled slightly at the memory, but then he quickly frowned after. "What if he doesn't know it's a real ring? I mean, I put it in _that _kind of place."

The group watching him just shrugged.

"So what if you put it _there_? He'll know it's real, I mean, it's in the box anyways." Sam reassured him.

"Right." Blaine reached into his pocket to pull out the ring. "The ring! Where'd it go?!"

Finn sighed. "It's in _that_ place. Remember?"

Blaine slowly nodded and took a deep breath. "I just, I- What if I don't get the right bear?"

"Well-"

Just then, knocking came from the front door and a familiar voice called out.

"_Blaine, honey, open the door!_"

Blaine's eyes opened wide. "_Shit._"

"What do we do?" Sam asked frantically and looked around for something to give him ideas.

"Abort to Plan B!" Finn exclaimed. "I repeat, abort to Plan B!"

Artie raised an eyebrow at him. "Which would be?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Finn.

"Oh, it's um, I-I don't actually know." Finn stuttered and Blaine sighed.

The curly haired boy trudged towards the door and made a movement to unlock the door.

"No, wait, you can't open the door, dude!" Sam protested and ran up to him. "Who knows what they'll ask once they come in."

Mike nodded in agreement. "I mean, you were asking pretty strangely when you asked Kurt to go to the mall with his friends."

"Yeah," Finn started. "It's not like they know that we're in here."

Soon enough, though, Kurt called out from outside. "_We know you're in there!_"

Artie threw up his hands. "Well, you're officially screwed."

"Don't do it, man!" Finn warned when he saw Blaine unlock the door.

Blaine shook his head and put his hand on the knob. "I have to." He turned the knob and pulled the door open.

Behind the door revealed a group of mad looking people. Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn all glared at him, and Kurt glared at him with his arms crossed.

"_Blaine._" He hissed. "What took you so long?"

Blaine gulped. "I-I was-" He started to say.

"He was going to open the door," Sam continued.

"He even went to unlock it," Mike said.

Artie rolled closer to them. "But then Finn told him not too." Everyone glanced accusingly at Finn.

He smiled nervously. "Oops?"

Kurt shook his head and sighed. He turned his gaze back to Blaine and hugged him. "I missed you. Oh god, that's not weird to you, is it?"

Blaine chuckled. "No it's not. I missed you too."

Groaning in annoyance, Rachel said, "You saw each other 4 hours ago."

"Four hours and 36 minutes ago." Kurt said once he pulled away from Blaine. "And that is far too long." He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Rachel ignored his comment and turned to Blaine. "So, when are you guys ready to go?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine in surprise. "Wait, now? I thought we were going to see the late night movie?"

"Yeah, but I thought that it would be better in daylight, since they do have a sunroof." He replied.

"What would be better in daylight, Blaine?" Mercedes questioned.

Blaine realized what he just said. "The- It's-"

"The movie!" Sam quickly exclaimed. "It looks terrible in darkness."

Confused, Quinn said, "But the theater is dark."

"Yeah, but the walk to the theater is through the mall and it's better to walk in daylight." Artie responded.

The girls and Kurt didn't believe anything any of the boys said, but they all mentally decided not to say anything more about the subject.

_**After The Movie ****Ended**_

"So.." Blaine started as he and Kurt walked out of the movie theater and into the mall. "What did you think of the movie?"

Kurt looked up at him. "It was good."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him. "Just good?"

Kurt nodded at him. "Yeah..."

Smirking, Blaine questioned, "And why was it just good?"

"It was scary, okay!" Kurt admitted. "There was guts everywhere and blood on everything!"

Blaine laughed softly and pulled Kurt in for a hug. Kurt grumbled and playfully shoved him away.

"It's not funny." Kurt frowned. When he saw Blaine stop beside the mall playground, he looked at him curiously. "What are you doing, Blaine?"

He didn't respond. He walked closer to claw machine and reached inside his pocket. When Blaine realized he forgot to keep a dollar in his pocket, he turned around and smiled shyly at Kurt.

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all." Blaine shook his head.

"Oh my god! Blaine, are you five?!" Kurt asked in annoyance. "Come on, Blaine. Please tell me you're not serious about getting a stuffed toy."

Blaine held out his hand. "No, I'm five and a half. And yes, I really want one. Do you have a dollar?"

"Yes I do. But there is no way on Earth that I'm giving it to you!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine pouted at him and gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that."

He didn't.

"Please don't."

Blaine reached his hand out to him further.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He mouthed, _Oh my god, _and reached into his pocket. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this." He pulled out a dollar and put it in the palm of Blaine hands. "And you better hope that you get something."

"Oh, I will." Blaine gave Kurt a grin and went back to the claw machine.

As he slipped the dollar into the machine, Blaine took a hold of the joystick. He stuck his tongue out on the side and started moving the claw with joystick. _"Come on, come on."_ He whispered. Blaine found the teddy bear he was looking for. It held a heart shaped box with the words _I Love You _on it. He pressed the red button and prayed that he got the bear.

Kurt curiously watched his boyfriend operate the claw machine. He knew Blaine was childish, but he didn't think that he was _this_ childish.

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed. He had gotten the teddy bear and grabbed it out of the machine. He held it behind his back as if it were some surprise.

Kurt couldn't help himself from smiling at how adorable he was. "Yay, you got it." He cheered with fake enthusiasm. "Can we leave now?"

Blaine kneeled down on one knee and smiled up at him. "It's for you."

"Me?" Kurt pointed to himself.

"Of course, silly. Who else?" Blaine inquired. "Oh, wait." Blaine turned around for a moment and then turned back to him. "Here you go."

Kurt sighed and grabbed the bear from his hands. "As much as I hate those dumb claw machines, I have to admit that this whole gesture is completely adorable. Now let's go!"

"One more thing..." Blaine's voice drifted off.

Kurt frowned slightly. "What is it?"

Blaine reached behind his back and slowly pulled out a ring box.

Kurt blinked, trying to make sure that this wasn't some sort of dream or illusion. "Blaine?"

"Listen, Kurt. I know I'm not really good at romance, so I'm not good at romantic speeches." Blaine chuckled a bit. "I knew that I wasn't going to have much to say because I- I... It's hard to speak when you take my breath away." He whispered.

The words he said caused Kurt to blush and start to tear up a bit. This wasn't a dream.

"We've been together for four years, and I love you so much. I tried to come up with the best way to propose so hopefully my plan would make up for the lack of romance I had in my speech." With a flick of his finger, Blaine opened the ring box, revealing the ring he had custom-made for him.

"I saw the rings in the store on display and they were practically all the same, just in different colours. So I wanted to design the ring for you. I wanted it to be unique. Just like you are."

It was the most beautiful ring Kurt had honestly ever saw. "I-"

Blaine cut him off. "Listen, Kurt." He sucked in a sharp breath. "This is probably the most terrifying thing I have ever done in my entire life. But it's worth it."

Kurt noticed the huge crowded around them. Oh, New York. They were probably making Blaine more nervous.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine started. _It's now or never. _"Will you marry me?"

The crowd around them stared at Kurt in anticipation, practically urging him to say his answer with their eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked and stared down at him. "Get up."

Blaine felt his heart drop. _Was this a no?_

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"I-Illegal?" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt nodded. "You're 5 and a half and I'm 21. I think this is against the law."

Blaine stared at him and blinked slowly.

Kurt continued, "And going against the law is probably the most terrifying thing I'll ever do in my entire life." He smiled at Blaine. "But it's going to be worth it."

"Is that a yes...?" Blaine asked slowly.

"No." Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. He slipped the ring on Kurt's finger and the crowd around them cheered loudly.

When they pulled away, all their friends came up to them and hugged them.

"See, dude?" Sam said. "We told you that there was nothing to worry about."

"Are you kidding me? I nearly had a heart attack!"

* * *

**Ahh yes. It's always pleasant when a **** 5½** **year old proposes.**


End file.
